


Take Stock

by kalliel



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Brother Feels, Dialogue-Only, Episode: s09e17 Mother's Little Helper, Experimental, Gen, Regret, Season/Series 09, post-Gadreel discomfort, research in the Bunker, seriously what were they even researching, what exactly do you research in the Men of Letters files when you want to kill an angel anyway, what is spoken, what's unspoken
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-19
Updated: 2014-04-19
Packaged: 2018-04-08 05:55:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 455
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4293288
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kalliel/pseuds/kalliel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Dean, you know this doesn't end when you have an angel's head at your feet."</p><p>"You're right. It might end before that. Thanks for the vote of confidence."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Take Stock

Whadda you got?

Inventory. 1950-51.

Is it, uh, useful? Is it coffee filters against the Knights of Hell or what?

Does it sound useful?

'Cause you're averaging like a page an hour, man, I just--

I'm a little drunk. Sue me. Oh, don't give me that look.

Then how the hell is that eff--

I said I was a little drunk, not wasted. I can read. If you want to know about coffee filters, I can tell you about coff--

Let's just work.

You're the one making small talk. Sam--

Let's just work.

 

Did this ever work?

Did what ever work.

This!

Look, I wanna say yes, Dean. I do. But I don't know. This hasn't exactly been an evincing trajectory. And you know--hey, no. Don't interrupt. I--

I meant the paper-pushing. I meant the world-ending thing, and the supernatural research thing.

Okay.

Has it ever fucking worked? Is there a reason we pick up a rolodex when demons start investing in Kevlar?

A rolodex? Seriously?

You know what, I already admitted I was drunk.

Dean.

Well, has it ever worked or not?

Um, 2005.

What was 2005?

Are you seriously counting back right now?

I've had some busy summers. What was 2005?

Uh, Torts Law. You do the reading, you find your magic detail, master that, and ace the class. That's just how it went. So yeah, that's probably the last time this has ever really worked.

Ah, in the _real_ world.

Not the real world. College isn't the real world. But this isn't the real world, either. This--

Oh, don't get all _Matrix_ on me, and all this psycho meta crap--

Well, we're gonna have to go after Metatron at some point. So Abaddon's making an army; Metatron already has one.

What, of one?

Honestly, Dean? So far he hasn't needed more than that.

We'll find Gadreel, Sam.

Like we're finding Abaddon? We're being distracted from our distraction--

We're gonna find all of them. And I'm gonna take them all down.

 

Dean--

500 count, bleached.

What?

The coffee filters.

Right.

 

Dean, you know this doesn't end when you have an angel's head at your feet.

You're right. It might end before that. Thanks for the vote of confidence.

Metatron, Abaddon, Gadreel--they're the world's biggest problems but they're not our biggest problem.

Right, because we're in our special, not-real world. 'Cept we're running a little low on lore, so... What's 'our' biggest problem? Fracking? Nielsen ratings?

All right. You know what, Dean, I'm just gonna try and catch a few hours. Maybe you should, too.

Sam.

Just try.

Sam, I wish 2005 had gone down different.

I don't care about two thousand _five_ , Dean.

 

Dean.

Right, well. Coffee filters. Nineteen fifty--two.


End file.
